Spirit of Darkness
by senor failboat
Summary: Thief Bakura X Yami Bakura, Shonen Ai. 'It is not every day one sees oneself of the past that is older than oneself of the future.' [Happy Halloween!]


**Spirit Of Darkness **

Warning: Look! Up in the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane! It's.. shonen ai! Shonen ai, mild language, and supernatural happenings... it's all in the spirit of Halloween, folks...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh. I do, however, own this story. So there.

N: Omg, Halloween fic! The first one up, hoo yeah!

* * *

Yami no Bakura glared out the window at his hikari's friendship-crazed friends. He hated Halloween. The night that should be for scaring people, making trouble, and just doing generally bad things was wasted on these people. Honestly, a pumpkin? With some stupid expression carved into it? What in the hell was that all about? The only reason he had even helped Ryou carve those damned things was because he got to stab something without being yelled at by his hikari. Besides, his pumpkin was much better than Ryou's: it was violence, in pumpkin form. He had simply taken several knives and shoved them into the pumpkin. (but that's not important right now.)

He watched as Ryou walked away with his friends, laughing, and then sighed, turning away from the window. Gods, his hikari was such a freak sometimes. He was walking around, asking people for candy. And, what's worse, he was dressed in some crappy little costume thing. "Ra damn it..." Bakura muttered, plopping himself down on a couch. He would never fully understand that boy.

As he sat there, he watched as a candle in the room melted, flame flickering faintly. It was like he was in a trance, gazing intently with his cat-like eyes as it waved to and fro, softly, slowly. Suddenly, it seemed to flail madly, grasping for salvation, and then it was dead. The room was pitch black, and he sat in deadly silence. Goosebumps ran across his skin, and he felt a presence in the room. He narrowed his eyes, and quickly got up off the couch.

"Show yourself," he demanded angrily. Who would dare to intrude on his household? Imagine, someone trying to assault the former Thief King, on this, All Hallow's Eve. It was foolish, even if they did not know that coming to the man would most likely spell their death. Bakura shivered as a cold breeze went through the room. He did not stop to wonder how a breeze had flown through, even when the door and windows were closed, or even how said intruder had managed to enter without his noticing.

"Show yourself or die," he growled out, fang-like teeth glinting in the moonlight. Oh, yes, when he saw this person, whoever they were, he would punish them. But then, the person, this stranger he was so intent upon hurting stepped out from the shadows... and his world seemed to stop.

"You...? But... how?" Bakura asked, eyes wide and frantic. No, no, this couldn't be possible, it just couldn't. It was... him. Not him him, but the him of the past. "Don't you remember, dear soul? Today..." He felt the spirit's hands as they cupped his chin. "Is our day." Their lips came together, softly, and the Tomb Robber smirked- or was it a smile? They came apart, and Bakura simply stood, knees threatening to give out any minute now. After all, it is not every day one sees oneself of the past that is older than oneself of the future. In fact, it's hardly possible to understand, especially when one realizes that they are kissing said past self.

So, Bakura decided not to understand, and wrapped his arms around his other, tanner, older self, with shorter hair. He decided not to contemplate as to how he had, somehow, gained a phsyical body, as he traced a finger over the scar under his eye. He decided not to think about how weird it must be to be able to kiss yourself, even if yourself is not you. It came easy to him. After all, he had already learned with Ryou, his hikari dearest- why should this be any different?

Simply because he was submitting did not make the situation much different... However, everything else did. Take, for instance, the fact that their kisses, his and the Thief's, were much heavier, much fiercer, much more beautifully wild and violent. That their hands were roaming, touching, and some sort of feral emotion, piercing through their minds and coursing hot through their veins, was ever present, and they were starting to listen. But, no, he cared not for the little things that made this so impossible. Because it was happening, now, and he didn't want to think, because he could feel, and it was now, at this very moment, that he realized something.

Yami no Bakura had always loved himself. He loved this Tomb Robber, this man, Akefia. He loved the hikari, that boy, Ryou. He hated himself, though. He hated the yami, the boy that was a man, the man that was a boy; he hated Yami no Bakura. He was nothing. But when he had Akefia, when he had Ryou, he was something.

And he was sure, when the spirit kissed him once more, and it had become soft again... he was sure that with them, he could be something. "You always have been, and always will be something," the spirit told him, kissing and sucking his neck, biting down lightly with cat-like fangs. "You will never be nothing. Not with me, not with the boy, and never with yourself. Because you are you, you are special, and you are something different from everything else. You are a gift of the gods, and no one can ever tell you otherwise and be right."

Bakura smiled, then, and kissed the spirit on the lips. It was sweet, gentle, soft, and chaste. Surely, it would not satisfy this wondrous being, this Tomb Robber, this spirit of the past, whose sexy smirk had made women across the land swoon, even in the moments of danger, whose kiss had swayed the hearts of men and women, whose skilled hands had picked locks, stolen everything from jewels to spirits, and yet... it did. He smiled, and he knew he had to let go, because it was almost the end of his time here.

He smirked, and, to make sure Bakura would remember this visit until the next time he could appear, decided to leave his mark. In one fluid movement, he lightly grazed a knife across Bakura's chest, and it hurt, and it bled. "I love you, o spirit mine. You may love the boy... because you love me, too." And with that, he was gone, and Yami no Bakura was left gazing at nothing.

After a moment, he looked down at where he had been cut by the man- just above his heart, in a diagonal slash, as though saying his heart was torn. He smiled. His heart wasn't torn, because he could love them both, he decided, and next Halloween... he would be sure Ryou stayed home as well. It could have its benefits, oh yes indeed, he thought, smirking with a devilish grin.

Ryou blinked upon entering his home. "Bakura-sama?" He asked quietly, venturing into further darkness. "Oh, Ryou-chan..." The boy blushed as he saw his yami, teeth glinting as he smirked in the moonlight.

"H-hai, Bakura-s-sama?" He asked, gulping as the spirit approached him seductively, pinning him against the wall. He laid a butterfly kiss on the other's jaw, and smirked. "Next Halloween... you're staying home." He grabbed the boy's lips in a lustful kiss, and Ryou could have sworn he heard a devilish, hauntingly sexy laugh.

* * *

N: Halloween brings people together. :D

**Happy Halloween...**


End file.
